


Baby Daryl's Naughty Adventures

by NobodyGivesAShit1969



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baby Daryl, Chocolate, Crying Daryl, Diapers, Dramatic Daryl, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Naughty Baby Daryl, Naughty Behavior, Naughty Daryl, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Time-out, Worried!Rick, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyGivesAShit1969/pseuds/NobodyGivesAShit1969
Summary: Nobody likes following the rules, least of all Daryl. He thinks Rick overreacts all the time, which gives him motives for being naughty. But his actions have consequences, of course.





	Baby Daryl's Naughty Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it or not.  
> Thank youuu <3

   Daryl opened his eyes and, in the middle of the dark and silent room, he heard his belly rumble. He was starving! Yes, maybe he hadn't eaten even half of his food during dinner, so that might be the cause for his hunger. 

   A few seconds passed when the baby realized that he had wet his diaper, which made him even more uncomfortable because the moisture was bothering him and his skin. He squirmed, feeling the wet fabric rubbing against his butt, and decided to get up before he felt even worse. It was still early to wake Rick up, so he got out of his crib on his own, careful not to fall off when he had one leg on the floor and the other one on the mattress. Trusting his light feet, he just snuck out of his nursery as he listened to Rick's snores. The man wasn't loud, not at all, but Daryl's ears could hear every little sound, no matter how nearly-silent it was. 

   He went downstairs and tiptoed into the kitchen, where the big, white fridge was waiting for him. The biggest devilish, Grinch-like smile spread on his face as he opened its door and he spotted the small box of chocolates Maggie and Glenn had brought them as a souvenir from their honeymoon in Switzerland. Quickly, he untied the red ribbon that surrounded the box and opened it, seeing all kinds of chocolate in there: bars of chocolate with almonds and raisins, round pieces of chocolate that had a drop of caramel on top (he supposed it meant it had more caramel inside), teddy-bear-shaped chocolate, heart-shaped chocolate, etc. 

  The boy just sat on the floor and put the box on his lap, ready to eat as many as he could. It took him less than two seconds to pick the first piece of chocolate he wanted to eat: a teddy-bear-shaped one. He put it in his mouth and bit its legs off, savoring the sweetest caramek he had ever tasted. After that, he couldn't stop. Many other teddy bears followed that first one and gathered inside of his belly, and then some heart-shaped ones followed, and then some with almonds, and then some of the round ones... When he realized that he had eaten almost half of everything, his eyes filled with tears. How was he supposed to explain what he had done to his Daddy? Rick would get mad if he knew, he was sure. 

   Rick didn't usually get mad at Daryl because the boy behaved most of the time, but when he did something naughty the man never let it slide because he knew it wouldn't be good for him to get away with it. He was just a baby after all, so he had many things to learn and it was Rick's job to teach him. 

   Daryl thought about his options and didn't find any lies that a smart man like Rick would believe, so he just sat there to wait for Rick to wake up, go downstairs and find him there, sitting in the kitchen with a half-empty box of chocolates. Maybe if he showed the man that he regretted eating the sweets, he wouldn't have to sit through a lecture or get spanked. It didn't happen very often, but when Rick decided that he needed a few smacks on his bottom, he didn't go easy on the boy. Rick hated seeing Daryl suffer, but discipline was something he couldn't not pay attention to, mainly because Daryl needed it; the boy needed to be told what to do, he needed rules. That was the point of being Daddy and Baby. 

  After a few more minutes, Daryl heard some noises coming from upstairs, which made him think that maybe Rick had to go to the bathroom. Every time Rick went to the bathroom, he checked on Daryl and changed his diaper if necessary, so maybe this time he would find out that Daryl wasn't in his crib and would start looking for him until he found him downstairs. And he did. 

   After a few minutes, Daryl could hear hurried footsteps on the stairs and then on the wooden floor of the dining room, which was right next to the kitchen. 

   "Daryl...?" Rick called him and, when he entered the kitchen, almost jumped up, suprised to see him sitting there. "Daryl, what are you doing here?" The man asked, worried that something could've been wrong. When he saw the box of chocolates sitting on the floor next to the baby, Rick's face changed and a sigh escaped his mouth. "Go to your room, we'll talk in a minute" 

   "Daddy---" Daryl started, but Rick cut him off before he could continue talking. 

   "Go to your room, Daryl" He spoke in a disappointed tone that made the boy's heart sink. Was Rick so mad he wouldn't want him anymore? 

   Daryl stood up, with tears blurring his vision, and ran upstairs, scared and sad. 

   Right after he entered his nursery, he climbed into the crib and sat on the mattress, staring at a corner while tears ran down his cheeks. He was worried that Rick would want to make him lay across his lap for a thorough spanking, or that the man would simply kick him out of the house. He knew that he was overreacting to Rick's disappointment, but he was so lost and ashamed he couldn't think straight. 

   Rick entered the nursery a few moments later, decided to get things over with before going back to bed, otherwise he knew Daryl wouldn't be able to sleep until they talked and Daryl got punished. 

   Daryl gave Rick his most convincing ashamed look, being honest about his feelings. He was ashamed he had disappointed Rick with his behavior and he needed Rick to tell him how to fix it. 

   "Okay, buddy" Rick rubbed his sleepy eyes just once with his fingers. Daryl stared at him, waiting for the sentence. "Get up, you're getting fifteen" He said and Daryl bit his bottom lip. "I should give you more, but a few days without any sweets will compensate" 

   Daryl groaned, upset that it was his own doing what got him in that situation. He felt so stupid. 

    Rick scooped Daryl up to get him out of the crib, put him down on the floor and then sat down on a chair, patting his lap for Daryl to lay across it. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we'll go back to sleep" 

   The little boy, as he always did when he was about to get spanked, slowly pulled his pajama pants down and let Rick take his diaper off before laying across his lap. The man rubbed his butt for a few seconds before smacking the boy's bottom. Daryl bit his bottom lip again, already feeling the stinging pain on his cheeks. 

   Rick smacked his butt a few more times before he started speaking: "You know you're not supposed to climb out of your crib, you could fall and hurt yourself" The man said, smacking him three more times. Daryl whined; of course he knew he wasn't supposed to climb out of his crib, he had just chosen not to listen and now he was a very sorry and very sore little boy. "Did or did you not know that?" Rick asked. 

   Daryl nodded. "I-- I did" He felt he had a growing lump in his throat. He yelped when Rick smacked his pink cheeks again. 

   "Then why did you do it?" 

   "I was hungry!" Daryl answered, already knowing that Rick was going to get even angrier. 

   Rick smacked him. "Of course you were, you barely ate your dinner" 

   Daryl tried to rub his sore butt, but Rick held both of his wrists together against his lower back. Daryl let out a noise out of frustration and annoyance. Rick smacked him twice for that. 

   "This better be the last time you sneak out of your room in the middle of the night, understood? Otherwise punishments are gonna get more serious" Rick smacked him the last three times before rubbing the hot, pink skin. 

   Daryl's eyes widened when he heard Rick's words. What was that supposed to mean? Did it mean that he would get punched? Or maybe he would get kicked out? All the pain and the confusion made him feel even more like a baby, which is why he started crying. 

   Rick sat him up, despite the boy's squirming as his sore skin pressed against the fabric of Rick's pajama pants. "Shhh, shhh... It's okay now" 

    Daryl cried harder and shook his head. "Nooo, 's not okay! You gonna punch me" 

   Rick looked at him, confused. "What, why?" 

   Daryl was going to say something when a few hiccups interrupted him. "Y-you said that... That if I don'  behave, 's gonna get worse" He cried, making himself smaller. 

   Rick hugged him tight against his chest and rocked him. "No, I didn't mean that I'm going to punch you. I meant that you could get more swats if you sneak out of your room again. I'm sorry, I should've explained it to you" Rick felt bad for his confused little boy. 

   "Oh" Daryl wiped his tears away with the back of his right hand. 

   "I would never hurt you, buddy" Rick kissed his temple. Daryl rubbed his tear streaked cheek against the older man's shoulder, signaling that he was sorry. "It's okay" He carried the baby to the changing table and put some lotion on his butt to ease the pain, and then he put him on a diaper and put his pajama pants back on. 

  Before Rick laid Daryl down on his crib, he kissed his forehead and said "Goodnight" to him. 

   "Daddy" The baby whined, making grabby hands. Rick smiled and leaned forward so Daryl saw that he was listening to him. 

   "What is it, sweetheart?" 

   Daryl looked at his daddy with pleading eyes and whispered: "Sleep wif you?" He didn't think Rick would let him sleep with him in the big bed, though, because he hadn't been good. 

 Rick looked at him and smiled lovingly. "Of course, come on" He scooped Daryl up, carried him to the master bedroom and laid him down on the big bed. After he laid down and covered them both with the blankets, he kissed Daryl's temple and smiled at him. "Sleep well, sweetheart" 

   Daryl smiled and buried his face into Rick's chest. "You too, Daddy, love you" He smiled calmly. 

  Rick caressed his baby's arm and said: "Love you too" 

 


End file.
